Rikiel Brando
Rikiel Brando was born October 23, 2084 in Vault 76, the fourth son in a family of six. His father was primarily janitorial staff, and his mother worked in the kitchen. They were only notable through their arguments. Rikiel's brothers, all separated sequentially a year or so between births, were his most common companions. Rikiel's life in the vault wasn't outstanding by any means. A fairly bright child, he educated himself in technology and robotics, what seemed simplest to him and the most respectable. Coding was his favorite part and his focus shifted to it over the years. Often fingers would point at him whenever a terminal was discovered to have been cracked, which, admittedly, were pointed correctly. He wasn't very social, but kept good sprits with everyone and made no enemies. This didn't prevent in participating in the rare childhood brawl, to prove he wasn't a coward. Around his teenage years, he was gifted a coin by another dweller, which changed his life forever. He could settle hard choices with a simple coin flip. With his birthday largely missed due to sharing a date with the opening of Vault 76, Rikiel was immensely pissed. Believing himself to be grown up enough now, he flipped his coin and sent himself off in a direction. This led to his eventual capture by a medium sized raider gang, who found him useful for his hacking skills. At the time, he accepted it wholeheartedly, standing in line with the other members and even learning how to shoot and throw knives, one of his favorite hobbies. After a near brush with death, he started an interest in fortune telling and fate. This gang became involved in the slave trade, and had a quick downfall after a deal gone bad with a larger group. Rikiel and the second in command found themselves to be the only remaining ones left alive. Unable to compete, they returned to the area of Rikiel's birth to find better pickings. Rikiel knows this is his best chance to cut ties permanently and hope for better days, but struggles to make the choice. After word spread of some other vault dwellers finding prominent success back in WV, Rikiel hopes to use that to find a major score, settle some old debts, and find his brothers. Personality Two words: Undecided Ambition. Rikiel has two moods, calm and nervous. These moods switch with his periods of decisions. If he encounters one he struggles with, he usually becomes nervous until a solution is reached. Once Rikiel decides on something, through other's input or a coin flip, Rikiel becomes calm and regains his composure. This can go to the extent where he is visibly happy, going about the task with a new energy. When pointed, he can accomplish nearly anything, but when set adrift, he struggles. His determination and extreme actions come to light in these moments. Rikiel Brando has two notable and common personality tics: The first are his common fits. When set up with a difficult choice or problem that he can't solve, Rikiel shows a number of symptoms present in all his breakdowns.His eyelids start to droop, his knees shake and fail him, and Rikiel breaks out into a sweat. His words become jumbled, and he fails to speak properly until the event is over. Rikiel, like most people, doesn't like to be called names. He has one trigger word that he can't stand being pointed in his direction:coward. If Rikiel is ever called a coward, he flies into a rage. These rages last for a long time, and cause him to grow hate towards the name caller. In an ironic but unintentional piece of self-commentary, Rikiel is unsure of his sexuality. He prefers to not bring it up, and will break your jaw if you suggest a coin flip. Rikiel Brando uses the battle cry "Heads or tails" while in melee combat, sometimes even saying it in different languages. It's only purpose is to confuse the enemy. Appearance Rikiel Brando is on the lankier side of people. As a reflection of himself, his hair is blonde and longer than normal for a male. He keeps it swept back behind his ears. His eyes are a deep shade of green, and are a secret strong point for him. Rikiel's teeth are near perfect, and he makes sure to keep them clean so they stay that way. Rikiel wears a pair of dark sunglasses while outside, usually covered under the brim of Mobster-style hat. While not his normal wear, Rikiel has put back on his Vault 76 suit while in West Virginia. He adorns it with a combat chestplate, but the rest of his armor is leather. His pistol holster is on his left leg, and he has a sling for his machinegun across his chest. He has two belts, one filled with throwing knives, and the other filled with stims. Other Equipment: Chik-Chik, a heavily modified .45 caliber submachine gun complete with an internal suppressor and a two-round burst option. It requires cleaning every couple magazines, so Rikiel uses it sparingly. It's name come from the sound it makes. Emperor-Rikiel's custom .44 Revolver. Has custom sights and is modified to be lightweight. Throwing knives, colored brown Pip-boy Strengths: Experience in combat, Rikiel has had his fair share of fights.If motivated and directed, he can hold more than his own. Hacking skills. Can you hack? No you can't. Rikiel can. Slight of hand. While Rikiel is no magician, he has learned a stunning amount through coin tricks. Weaknesses: Poor chooser, Rikiel struggles to make decisions by himself. This is equal under massive pressure, or no pressure at all. Poor manners, Rikiel lost most of them while in the gang. Companions: Present: Quicksilver. Quicksilver is the only other surviving member of the gang they shared, and was second in command in the group's hierarchy. He took the place of the slave master and still attempts to find escapees. Notable for his silver hair and charismatic demeanor, he is planning on splitting from Rikiel soon after arrival to pursue other leads and meet later. Sky High. Sky High is a mongrel dog, descended from the common Catahoula Tree Walker breed. He doesn't bode any relation to the gangs. Unknown whereabouts: Donatello. Donatello is the oldest brother of Rikiel, and was last scene investigating the Ash Heap and it's mines. Ungalo. Ungalo Rikiel's second oldest brother, has always had an unpleasant personality. After much discourse, he disappeared into the Mire. Haruno. Older a year older than Rikiel, Haruno found his way into a paramilitary group after the Vault opened. Not much more is known about him after that. The most popular brother, and Rikiel slightly resents him for that. Deceased: Dario Brando. Rikiel's father, he died in a drinking brawl soon after Haruno left. Rikiel is not aware of this. Charese Brando. Rikiel's mother, Charese died in a scorched attack on the settlement she was staying at, locked out of the shelter she was trying to get into. Category:Characters Category:Responders